Final Fantasy IX: Reborn
by Bahamut-ZERO4120
Summary: This story is about the actually Final Fantasy 9 story and if i get board im going to change some bits here and there, its my first so please me kind when judging and most of all reveiw! i will not write nemore if i dont get any more reveiws


Final Fantasy IX: Reborn  
  
Picture this, what looks like a wooden ship glides across the mist filled sky with great ease. Giant in size it approaches its destination, Alexandria Castle and the beautiful city surrounding it. As we take a look inside the huge structure you see a boy or is it a man none the less he looks around the age of 16. He slides down a fire pole, sheath at his side he walks towards the door at the end of the hall. The young man looks quite strange, not just the way he's dressed but he has a tale to.  
  
"Sure is dark" the young lad proclaimed, "Guess nobodies here yet." he said walking a few steps in, lighting a match and shielding it with is free hand. He walked to the other end or the room; under the pile of old theatre props he found a Potion and roughly 47 Gil it was to talk to see clearly. He walked right a little, feeling his way with is hand now, he felt something, a sign nailed to one of the supporting beams, holding the burning match close it read:  
  
M.S. Prima Vista, Theatre Ship Class.  
Luxury Liner with Theatre  
Tonnage. 8235 tons  
Guest Capacity. 288 Propulsion. Veil Energy Shipwright. Zebolt Shipyards Port of Registry. Lindblum  
  
Knowing this anyway the man turned around facing the centre or the room where a small round table with candles lay. He walked over and lit the candles; the light filled the whole room making everything seem more visible. "Who's there?!" came a voice from another room. The young man replied, "It's me, Zidane!" With that the door flung open and 3 men ran in. "Hey, Zidane! You sure are late!" said one of them with longish wavy red hair, he wore a leather band around his head to keep it from falling into his eyes and was clad in leather garments similar to his head band, he was none as 'bro' to these men, but to most he was called Blank.  
"Sorry. So, where's the boss?" answered Zidane, "Ain't here yet." replied another. This mans face was almost that of a clown with perhaps a trade mark cheesy grin. Atop his head was what looked like a hat to be mage of metal, carrying a hammer in his left hand, he was none to Zidane as Cinna. No sooner had the words left Cinna's mouth then the door on the opposite side or the room slammed open and with that a dragon-like beast entered. Creating an un-earthy roar from the depths of its throat, it flung itself to the group of young men and attacked.  
The battle got underway and the so called monster attacked first. "Oww!" his attack was to no avail, falling flat on his face. Zidane and crew launched attacks. Zidane attempted and succeeded in stealing a Wristlet, Blank managed to obtain a Potion. Where as Cinna and the other person attacked in full force. The monster struck again, unluckily for our heroes this time he did not miss, knocking out Cinna in one blow. Zidane and blank tried to steal another item, but there attempts failed, though mystery man one attacked again which seemed to free it lose, since on Blanks next turn he stole the 'Mage Masher', a dagger used to combat mages. Having no use for this himself he gave it to Zidane, a final attack was launched after this all 3 young fighters attacked head on! The monsters head seemed to spilt open. only to reveal yet another strangly clad individual. "UGHUUA!" he screamed, "Oh, my head! Go easy, you guys!" "Whew. all 3 young men sighed. The now normal looking man (only by there terms of 'normal') greeted them, "Hey, fools!" he walked over to the exhausted Zidane, "You're lookin' a lot better!" "Gwahahaha!" he chuckled to himself. Much older than the rest, he not as thin and skinny as the rest by no means, adorned in similar gear and none by most as Baku with the exceptions of the people working under him who referred to him as 'boss'. "Alright! Let's start this meeting already!" he yelled, kicking open the door behind him which the 3 had entered from at the beginning. The rest of the crew got up and ran after him, with Zidane leading the front.  
They entered the smaller room which had a larger round table in the middle, which was cluttered up with a model and other items. Chairs were scattered idly around the room, with a safe in one corner and shelves in the other. Blank stood leaning against the arch of the door, Cinna lying on a chest, Baku standing behind the model of what looked like a caslte of some sort and Zidane and a bandanna wearing, pointy eared man sat on the only 2 remaining chairs.  
"Here's the plan!" yelled Baku, "Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the Kingdom of Alexandria." he added, "Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!" "I'll take it from here, so listen up!" Cinna interrupted bringing out a miniature model of the Prima Vista from behind the chest. "Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria." "And when it does, we're gonna put on out costumes.and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary', the most popular play in Alexandria!" "Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!" The previously unnamed man stood up from his seat and spoke for the first time you have known him to, "Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidanppers'll be Blank and Zidane!" With that Blank stood strate obviously about to say something, "I'll distract the audience from back stage with these little buggers." From that sentence a little sound was made from the hand of Blank, "I can't stand oglops." "But I'll manage, so don't worry about me." He turned to Zidane, "And that'll be your cue, Zidane!" To that our monkey tailed friend replied jokingly, "Okay! That's when I kidnap Queen Brahne, right?" Baku who was lost in thought brought at a fat blue doll of a woman and said, "You bet! You're gonna kidnap the fat-ass, butt- ugly Queen Br- What.what'm I sayin'!?" he asked himself tossing the doll behind him. Zidane was serious now, he'd had his fun, "Okay! That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?" Baku was much more awake now, holding up a defiantly prettier but still old and worn rag doll he continued, "You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!" 


End file.
